Miscellaneous Skills
If you didn't find the Skill you were looking for, it may be here, in this last set of Assorted Skills. Alchemy This skill allows you to combine items that can only be combined via Alchemy. In MHFU, you can have this ability just by having the item "Alchemy Guide". Armor: *Bone (Gemmed) *Leather Armor U *Makluva U (Blade) *Makluva U (Gunner) Anti-Theft The Anti-Theft skill prevents monsters from stealing items. Some known monsters that steal items are Melynx, Gypceros, and Chameleos. BBQ The BBQ skill simply makes it easier to cook well done steaks and even Gourmet steaks with BBQ Spit/Gourmet BBQ Spit item. BombStrUp Increases the power of Bombs. It also makes bomb combining have a 100% success rate. it changes SBB = 20 SBB+ = 30 LBB = 80 LBB+ = 150 Into SBB = 30 SBB+ = 45 LBB = 120 LBB+ = 225 Comrade Attack Up Your Comrade attack will increase. Comrade Defense Up your Comrade defense will increase. Comrade Guide Increases experience gained by comrade after each quest. Cooking With this skill on you'll receive the ability to eat Potions and other consumables incredibly fast. Armor: *Tigrex Armor (Blade) *Tigrex S Armor (Blade) *Tigrex X Armor (Blade) *GuardSprRaimentShin (Blade) Everlasting Item Usage Improve Makes items like Hot Drink, Cold Drink, Power Juice etc. last longer. For example, power seed lasts for 5 minutes, with IUI it lasts 10 minutes. On the other hand, Item Usage Decline makes items last for a shorter amount of time. Here is a table for both these skills: Horn The Horn ability enables the user's Hunting Horn songs (effects) to last longer, and flutes break less often. Map This skill gives the hunter a full display of the map without the Map item, or no map option even with one in inventory depending on the skill acquired. MixSucRate This skill boosts the success rate of a combination. Armor: Velociprey (Blade) 15% PsychicVis With the Psychic Vision ( '''PsychicVis' )'' skill activated you will receive additional information on the monster in the map or automatically detect its position without needing paintballs, much like permanent Psychoserum. Sneak When hunting in a group this skill reduces the chance of being a target. Armor: *Death Stench *Shinobi (Moon) *Mizuha *Mizuha Shin *Extravagant *Extravagant Shin *Golden Shin Throw Items that can be thrown (Paintballs, Flash/Sonic bombs, Knives, etc.) reach a higher distance and deal more damage. Torso Inc Takes the same skill points of the torso equipment. For example, if you have a chest piece with 2 Throw, 1 Map and -1 Cooking, and you have two pieces of equipment that have Torso Inc. The chest piece would go to 6 Throw, 3 Map and -3 Cooking. An easy way to understand this skill is that it multiplies the skill points of the Chest by the number of equipments with Torso Inc +1. As an example, having a Helmet and Boots both with Torso inc. would mean to multiply the points of the Chest by (2+1=3). Category:Skills